


152. “You can’t turn down my proposal just because you wanted to ask me first!”

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based on sentence 152 fromthisprompt list.





	152. “You can’t turn down my proposal just because you wanted to ask me first!”

**Author's Note:**

> For anon at tumblr who asked for 152 from [this](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/171594394302) prompt list, thank you, and I hope you like it! ♥
> 
>  
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/171595091717))

“No,” Stiles said, faintly, panicky, and Derek’s stomach dropped.

“Oh.”

“No, yes, I mean, yes, Derek, fuck, _damn it_ , I had it all planned out, you can’t-,” Stiles said, too fast, and Derek looked at him in confusion.

“What.”

“Next week, we’re going to your parents cabin,” Stiles said and Derek nodded. “I was gonna ask you there, I had it all planned out.”

Derek sighed, relieved. “You can’t turn down my proposal just because you wanted to ask me first!” he said and Stiles flailed.

“Oh my god, Derek, I am so sorry!” he said. “Please do it again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
